Mon monde à moi
by La reveuse au regard vitreux
Summary: Heres Green est une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Sang-mêlé, elle ne se doute en rien de l'avenir qui lui est réservé. Pourquoi le choixpeau l'a-t-elle envoyé à Serpentard ? Pourquoi parle-t-elle aux Serpents ? Pourquoi le professeur Snape est-il comme cela avec elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-elle la seule à pouvoir parler au portrait de Salazar Serpentard ! T for langage et violence
1. Chapter 1 Entrée à Poudlard

**Et voici pour première histoire :** **Mon monde à moi**

 **Cela portera sur du Severus x OC !**

 **Résumé :** **Heres Green est une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Sang-mêlé, elle ne se doute en rien de l'avenir qui lui est réservé. Pourquoi le choixpeau l'a-t-elle envoyé à Serpentard ? Pourquoi parle-t-elle aux Serpents ? Pourquoi le professeur Snape est-il comme cela avec elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-elle la seule à pouvoir parler au portrait de Salazar Serpentard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Désolée pour les fautes T_T**

* * *

« L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard est née d'un coup du sort. Il est évident que de nombreux éléments rendaient sa construction difficile, telle sa situation géographique sur une zone escarpée. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous intéresse pour notre étude.

Le petit burgh de Pré-au-Lard (nom donné par les voyageurs à cause des « jolies femmes poilues » pour citer Troy Le Bienheureux) est né, d'après les sources archéologiques, aux alentours des années 750. Il se situe le long d'une antique grande voie romaine établie pour des raisons de logistique. D'ailleurs, le Poudlard Express (voir IV, 3. 3 - 5) en sillonne ses contours.

Pré-au-Lard est d'abord un petit attroupement de fermiers – sorciers et moldus – de la région travaillant conjointement. Progressivement, des individus de nouveaux horizons les ont rejoints. Il était courant, à l'époque médiévale, que les réprouvés sociaux soient envoyés en purge dans des provinces lointaines du centre.

Dès lors, des arrivages de gens aux mauvaises mœurs débarquaient dans la vallée de Pré-au-Lard dans le but de se repentir ou de poursuivre la vie qu'ils menaient ailleurs. Très vite après l'arrêté préfectoral de 814, on observe d'après les registres municipaux un fort taux de prostituées dans la vallée.

Ces dernières se regroupent dans l'ancien centre-ville (désormais appelé le « Vieux pays ») et marchandent leurs services de chair aux voyageurs. En Ecosse, la rumeur court alors qu'un village autorise la prostitution (Notons que ce ne fut jamais le cas, mais que les responsables fermaient les yeux sur cette pratique contre quelques pot-de-vin).

Pré-au-Lard devient donc le fleuron de la prostitution et de nombreux foyers ont déserté la région pour ne pas y être associés. D'ailleurs, des sorcières se sont fréquemment retrouvées harcelées puisqu'on les pensait être des femmes aux mœurs légères. C'est une des raisons qui conduisit Helga Poufsouffle à revendiquer ses droits et à mener à bien la première cause féministe jamais racontée dans l'histoire sorcière britannique.

• Les femmes au créneau : une manifestation contre la prostitution à Pré-au-Lard menée par Helga Poufsouffle

Helga Poufsouffle avait immigré à Pré-au-Lard avec son père, veuf, et deux de ses jeunes frères ayant survécu à la famine de 806. Sa mère et trois de ses sœurs, quant à elles, avaient dépéri. Profondément marquée par cet épisode tragique, la jeune sorcière commença à travailler sur des sortilèges liés à l'alimentation.

Nous lui devons, entre autre, le sort d'apparition culinaire et de nombreuses recettes figurant dans Pâtisserie Magique. Elle vivait avec le restant de sa famille dans le vallon de Pré-au-Lard et y tenait une petite échoppe faisant vivre les dernières bouches à nourrir. Helga Poufsouffle avait hérité du fort sens de l'honneur de son père.

Dès lors, elle s'était toujours refusée de tomber dans le trafic lié au corps, même si on la disait tout à fait au goût d'une pléiade de sorciers (Nous ne divulguerons pas leur identité, marquée ici d'un sortilège pour ne pas froisser leurs héritiers directs encore en vie). De longues années durant, Helga était restée fidèle à ses principes et avait élevé ses frères pratiquement seule puisque son père emmenait paître les brebis dans les plus hautes collines bordant Pré-au-Lard.

Durant ses périodes, Ada – la meilleure amie de Helga – venait l'aider dans la petite hutte qu'ils occupaient. Mais les visites de Ada devinrent de plus en en plus rares. Ne voulant pas en tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, la brave Helga avait décidé de se rendre chez sa confidente, habitant quelques kilomètres plus loin. Une fois devant chez la concernée, Helga apprit qu'elle ne vivait plus ici, mais dans une taverne qu'on appelle la Tête du Sanglier.

Cet établissement était incroyablement malfamé et les échos qui parvenaient aux villageois n'auguraient rien de bon. En s'y rendant, Helga vit alors un spectacle effroyable : Ada qui se marchandait. Révoltée, Helga commença alors à faire du problème de la prostitution un de ces champs de bataille privilégié.

Elle commença par sortir Ada de l'organisation, puis scanda une myriade de slogans raffinés devant les auberges des environs. Néanmoins, ces hurlements eurent un réel impact puisqu'on en retrouve un extrait dans une lettre anonyme retrouvée dans une caverne bordant Pré-au-Lard (Nous supposons qu'à l'époque, une partie de la population était troglodyte). En voici un court extrait :

 _« (…) encor'ier que je partai sur la grand'place et la Poufsouffle qui beuglait comme une chèvre à propos de mœurs bien porchères. »_ (version non-conforme à l'anglais contemporain)

Après une fastidieuse lutte, celle-ci parvint à arracher une autorisation du maire afin de lancer un maléfice Crache Limace aux clients sortant des maisons-close. Malgré leur teint verdâtre et leurs ignobles haut-le-coeur, Helga Poufsouffle ne jugeait pas cela suffisant et pour cause : beaucoup de jeunes sorcières pleine de talent se voyaient embrigadées dans ce commerce sans qu'on ne leur demande leur avis.

Helga décida formellement de les rassembler afin de bouter hors de la ville les clients les plus voraces dans un premier temps. Historiquement, on considère que c'est la première école (faute d'un autre terme) exclusivement féminine et réservée à la défense en Grande-Bretagne côté sorcier. Les descendants de Ada revendiquent également le rôle de celle-ci dans la Bataille de la Vallée de Préau-Lard (voir 2. 2).

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette offensive marqua le brusque arrêt de la prostitution de Pré-au-Lard et Helga Poufsouffle bénéficia d'une renommée incroyable dans la région, après s'être illustrée par ses grandes capacités magiques.

Les fondateurs et leur histoire commune

Malgré le prestige dont bénéficie les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, ces derniers ont un passé plein de zone d'ombre. Auréolée de gloire, l'image de ces derniers (et en particuliers Godric Gryffondor) n'a jamais été égratignée par les historiens.

La plupart de mes confrères n'ont pas osé s'attaquer à ces figures emblématiques du monde sorcier de peur de représailles ou d'être discrédités au sein même de leur communauté. Par exemple, ce n'est qu'en 1886 que l'école normalienne d'Histoire a reconnu l'union de Salazar Serpentard et de Salomé Chasterberry. Mrs Serpentard, née Chasterberry, était une moldue, fille d'un médecin de la région du Lockness.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était impensable pour les Historiens sorciers rétrogrades et pro-sang-pur de considérer que Salazar fut attiré par une Moldue. Même si ces derniers n'eurent pas de descendance, ce simple mariage remet en cause bien des fondements de la culture extrémiste dans laquelle est plongée les hautes strates sociales de notre communauté.

Cette révélation parut dans une édition limitée de la Gazette du Sorcier eut un effet retentissant. D'ailleurs, quelques livres d'Histoire rayent cette information de leur page... Salomé Chasterberry ? Jamais entendu parler, selon certains spécialistes. Pourtant, c'est elle qui fut la première enseignante de Botanique à Poudlard...

Lors de mon étude, je me suis posée de nombreuses questions dont celles-ci : Rowena Serdaigle a-telle réellement fugué lors de sa grossesse ? Helga Poufsouffle se serait-elle rendue complice du meurtre mystérieux de Jack Timbarre ? Godric Gryffondor a-t-il volé l'épée sacrée à Ragnus Ier – roi Gobelin – ou s'agit-il d'un terrible malentendu ? Je suis toutefois sûre d'une chose, cependant : Salazar Serpentard eu des mœurs bien sulfureuses qui le conduisit à la Tête du Sanglier où il y rencontra son ami – et plus tard rival – Godric Gryffondor.

• La rencontre entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor à la Tête du Sanglier

Quelques années avant que Salazar ne s'unisse avec Salomé, le jeune sorcier parcourait une période assez obscure de sa vie. Il semblerait que durant ces quelques années de passage à vide que Salazar se serait aventuré à créer de nouveaux maléfices de magie noire et aurait mené quelques duels sanglants.

D'après quelques sources fiables, il aurait alors traversé l'ensemble du pays en effectuant des arrêts fréquents (dont quelques-uns dans des agglomérations moldues). C'est donc plein d'aigreur et de rancune que Salazar arriva dans la vallée de Pré-au-Lard. Il demanda à rejoindre la taverne la plus abordable et s'y installa.

Il est important de noter que, contrairement à la légende, Salazar Serpentard était un noble misérable, sans le sou ni aucune passion pour le travail. Il payait son loyer en se chargeant de la sécurité du lieu et en revendant des potions d'origines fort douteuses. Nous avons la chance d'avoir réussi à conserver un précieux document d'un artiste itinérant racontant cette première rencontre :

 _« (…) Et là, Godric Gryffondor est entré à la Tête du Sanglier. On le reconnaissait à sa longue chevelure et l'épée incrustée de rubis qu'il portait toujours à sa ceinture. Il s'est avancé, sa cape en velours traînant sur le sol couvert de saletés._

 _Il a jeté un regard d'épervier à la pièce et ses yeux se sont par deux fois arrêtés sur la silhouette de Salazar Serpentard, le nez pratiquement dans sa chope de bière. Des femmes peu vêtues passaient parmi les sorciers avec quelques plateaux de saucisses sèches et de fromage. Godric avait la réputation d'adorer se frotter aux magiciens étrangers ou redoutables afin de mesurer sa force. On racontait que c'était plus fort que lui._

 _Il ne connaissait pas encore Salazar Serpentard, un gars un peu louche, pas très bavard qui – de temps en temps – envoyait de sales maléfices à la figure. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance et quand ces deux-là se dévisagèrent pour la première fois, je su que quelque chose de pas commun se déroulait juste sous mes yeux. (…)_

 _Godric s'était approché avec nonchalance, le port princier, et avait planté son épée dans le fromage de Salazar. De la pure provocation. Le gérant faisait semblant de nettoyer les verres, la tête tournée vers les deux protagonistes. Lentement, Salazar s'est levé, faisant alors racler sa chaise. Ils étaient nez à nez, prêts à dégainer leur baguette. La porte s'est ouverte :_

 _Deux sorciers avaient déjà pensé à fuir. Pourtant, ni Salazar ni Godric n'utilisa son arme. Ils restèrent là, à s'observer en chien de faïence, à gonfler leur gorge comme de vieux gros crapauds11. Puis Godric a dit : « J'aurais besoin d'un remède. On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'adresse à toi. »_

 _L'autre n'a rien dit. Il a désigné du menton l'escalier où se trouvait sa chambre et son petit commerce bien nébuleux... Dès le lendemain matin, ils marchaient côte à côte dans Pré-au-Lard et il devint rare de les voir séparer. Ensemble, ils étaient puissants voire invincibles. À première vue, ils semblaient différents en tout point. Mais Gryffondor comme Salazar appréciait la grandeur et la magie spectaculaire. »_ (version adaptée à l'anglais contemporain)

C'est dans ce contexte bien hasardeux que Salazar se retrouva en contact de Godric ayant besoin d'une potion Revigorante extrêmement puissante juste avant un combat. Avec du recul, il est presque certain que Serpentard dopait ses performances et que c'est grâce à cela que Gryffondor tira sa réputation de sorcier imbattable.

Nous pouvons tout de même critiquer le texte sur un point : Seul Godric aimait les sortilèges impressionnant. Salazar, pour sa part, avait l'image d'un sorcier plus en retrait qui n'agissait que dans l'absolu nécessaire.

Une date approximative quant à la fondation de Poudlard

Après le ralliement de Helga Poufsouffle, les trois compères finirent par se mettre d'accord sur l'idée qu'il était nécessaire de bâtir une école. Les prémices furent quelque peu chaotiques et mirent à mal leur amitié à plusieurs moments. Godric – fils d'un grand notable de la région – avait réussi à obtenir de son père une vaste étable qu'ils réaménagèrent. Leurs premiers élèves, peu nombreux, arrivèrent avec énormément de réserve.

Salazar, rechignant de s'occuper d'enfants de fermiers, préféra peaufiner dans son coin ses propres sortilèges et laisser les tâches ingrates à Helga. Celle-ci, fière d'être enfin considérée comme une enseignante, pris en charge la dizaine d'apprentis sorciers venus pour recevoir leur enseignement. Ils apprirent avec elle des sorts permettant de multiplier le contenus d'une assiette ou encore de faire apparaître l'eau de nulle part (cf. Aguamenti).

Dès lors, les parents impressionnés par cette nouvelle forme de magie joignant l'utile à l'agréable déposèrent d'autres enfants. Lorsque la fille cadette du maire entra à l'école ambulante de Pré-auLard (c'était son nom au départ), Salazar se chargea personnellement de son éducation. À seulement onze ans, on racontait qu'elle était capable de faire apparaître de longues gerbes de feu ou de repousser un bataillon de goules.

Fort de son succès, Salazar s'intéressa à rallier auprès de lui des élèves des plus hautes sphères afin de les former vers les chemins de la victoire... De son côté, Godric adorait manier l'épée et avait déclaré que l'escrime et la joute était obligatoire pour ses élèves. Avant que les premières pierres de Poudlard soient posées, c'étaient les élèves qui choisissaient leur directeur et non le contraire.

L'apprentie sorcier pouvait, selon ses propres affinités, se tourner vers Helga, Godric ou Salzar (Notons que Helga avait toujours eu énormément de succès de son vivant). Beaucoup s'étonnent de la curieuse absence de Rowena dans les documents anciens. Mais celle-ci n'apparaît que quelques mois avant la construction de Poudlard, et donc, n'a pas encore sa place dans l'histoire que nous avons raconté jusqu'alors. Dès que celle-ci se joignit aux trois autres, le projet Poudlard devint plus concret.

C'est Rowena elle-même qui invoqua les pierres afin de former leur école. Au départ, celle-ci n'avait rien du faste qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Les élargissements se sont fait au fur et à mesure. En ses débuts, l'école se limitait à la Grande Salle (où dormaient les élèves), les cachots (où se trouvaient les salles de bains et une partie des salles de classe) et les cuisines. Le reste a été ajouté pour des raisons de logistiques évidentes au fil des siècles. Toutefois, un long débat subsiste parmi les historiens : la date exacte de fondation de Poudlard.

• Pourquoi un si large débat sur une date ? Quelles sont les revendications sous-jacente ?

On connaît deux dates non-officielles à la création de Poudlard : celle de l'école Fauconienne (853) ; celle de l'école normalienne (992). Cette querelle des historiens pourrait paraître bénigne sauf que derrière ce voile d'incertitude se cache un profond débat anthropologique.

La date des Faucons (appelons-les ainsi) accorderait plutôt la paternité de Poudlard à Salazar puisqu'il était le seul vivant à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'en 992, nous sommes sûrs que les quatre fondateurs habitaient dans les alentours. Ce débat peut paraître inutile, voire ennuyant, mais il serait important pour la culture générale du sorcier moyen de le savoir. Je ne m'étendrais pas davantage sur ce point puisque je risquerait d'y perdre mon lecteur qui – en général – est un étudiant moyen.

Les véritables raisons de la construction de Poudlard et de ses élargissements

Poudlard a été construit afin de donner une légitimité et une magnificence à l'enseignement délivré par les fondateurs. Un château (même s'il était petit à la base) est un signe de puissance et de prospérité.

En voyant l'établissement, les parents étaient donc plus enclin à mieux considérer les professeurs plutôt que dans une grange poussiéreuse, aussi vaste soit-elle. D'ailleurs, il était primordiale pour les futurs directeurs de trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscret et de le rendre incartable dès 1692 (Code international du secret magique). Autre point important : Connaissant la réputation de Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup de parents s'inquiétaient de laisser une année durant leurs enfants dans la vallée.

De fait, les élèves n'étaient que demi-pensionnaires et rentraient chez eux chaque soir. Ce n'est que huit ans plus tard que les premiers dortoirs ont été établis. Les enceintes de Poudlard ont été érigées afin d'éviter que les élèves soient tentés de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard d'une manière ou d'une autre. Salazar (dans un unique souci de préserver les sorciers nobles par nature), surveillait scrupuleusement les dortoirs pour ne pas que ses élèves aient des relations approfondies avec les filles de joie des alentours.

Pour des raisons de logistique évidente – et se retrouvant confronté à des élèves imaginatifs, Serpentard mit au point un vaste plan d'élargissement de Poudlard avec de multiples succursales et passages secrets. D'après la légende, il y en aurait sept dissimulés ci et là.

L'actuel directeur, Albus Dumbledore, en connaîtrait deux mais m'a formellement interdit de l'inscrire ici de crainte que le secret tombe entre de mauvaises mains... A ce jour, nul ne sait où se trouve les cinq autres et s'ils existent vraiment. Les passages secrets servaient à Serpentard à se cacher, tapis dans l'ombre, afin de surprendre les élèves indisciplinés. Un de ses passages mènerait à une supposée Chambre des Secrets.

• Les succursales et le mythe de la Chambre des Secrets

Une des rumeurs persistantes concernant Salazar Serpentard concernerait sa perversion de premier ordre. C'est l'historien Galahad Nethom qui l'aurait affirmé dans le Mensuel de l'Archéologie après sa fouille approfondie des entrailles de Poudlard il y a deux mois après la découverte de la Chambre des Secrets. (voir Histoire de la Magie).

Ses lourdes accusations viendraient du fait que le fondateur aurait choisi comme voie d'accès à son refuge les toilettes des filles, lieu des plus suspects. Lors de son bilan, le chercheur Nethom a affirmé dans son rapport que « (…) ledit fondateur posséderait en lui bien des vicissitudes jusque là ignorées ». Ces petites remarques acerbes envers le fondateur de cette maison tombe à pic : Le gouvernement Cornelius Fudge peine jusqu'alors à s'imposer dans les strates supérieures du Ministère, à affirmer ses propositions et à assurer une économie stable et prospère pour le Marché Commun Européen Sorcier (MCES).

En diabolisant Serpentard, et – par extension – tous ses affilés, Fudge s'auto-légitime comme sauveur. Ainsi, on regroupe dans la même case les élèves étant allés à Serpentard, et ceux qui ont « malheureusement mal tourné » (Armando Dippet). Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir un discours que l'on pourrait mal interprété. Je ne fais que souligner les faits et les paradoxes de notre très Honorable Ministre. Ce dernier aurait visité récemment la Chambre des Secrets et aurait publiquement déclaré à la Gazette du Sorcier :

 _« La Chambre des Secrets est un ignoble traquenard. Il révèle toute l'ignominie de Salazar Serpentard et des actions qu'il a commise afin de détruire Poudlard de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi, moi, Ministre de la Magie mandaté par l'ensemble des sorciers britanniques, je m'engage à sceller cette entrée grâce à de puissants sortilèges afin que la prochaine rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie se déroule dans le calme et l'ordre. »_

En effet, de nombreuses Langues de Plomb se sont rendues sur place et ont fouillé les catacombes de Poudlard afin d'y dénicher de nouvelles informations concernant la magie noire exercée en ce lieu.

L'historienne que je suis est obligée de déplorer les moyens mis en œuvre qui ont saccagé à eux seuls un haut lieu de notre patrimoine. Un patrimoine contestable, certes, mais un patrimoine tout de même... Après que les services du Ministère eurent fini leurs expertises, il ne resta pas grand chose aux archéologues pour leurs études. »

TOC, TOC, TOC !

Heres qui, jusque là, était tranquillement allongée dans son lit, sur le ventre, lisant de ses grand yeux vairons pétillant « L'histoire de Poudlard », se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes pour fixer la porte de sa chambre fermée en cet instant. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour que la personne ayant toqué entre, la jeune fille se contenta d'attendre que celle-ci s'ouvre sur sa mère qui, en la voyant, lui offrit l'un de ses tendre sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Lui rendant à sa manière, Heres se redressa en position assise sur son lit, tandis que sa mère, Madame Green, vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant au bord du lit. Pour le moment, le silence était roi. Ni la fille, ni la mère ne le brisait, ce contentant de se fixer du regard. Sa fille enviait la beauté dévastatrice de sa mère qui en avait beaucoup profité durant sa jeunesse. Brune aux yeux verts, elle n'avait besoin de rien pour faire craquer le pire de tous les criminels. Sa mère, elle, était nostalgique rien qu'en regardant sa petite chérie. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à son père mort en effectuant son devoir avec ses cheveux cuivrés retombant souplement dans son dos et ses yeux vairons dont l'un était aussi noir que la nuit, et l'autre, aussi verts qu'une émeraude, comme les siens. Après un moment, Heres se décida de rompre le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, curieuse du pourquoi de la présence de sa mère dans sa chambre à coucher.

'' Un problème, mam' ? ''

Sa mère laissa échapper un doux rire cristallin avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa fille. Comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec son feu mari lorsque celui-ci revenait du travail.

'' Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour venir voir ma fille dans sa chambre ? ''

Ce fut, cette fois au tour d'Heres de rire tout en savourant la sensation des fins doigts de sa mère sur son crâne.

'' Non. Bien sur que non. J'étais juste curieuse. En général tu annonces la raison dès que tu entres, c'est pour ça. ''

Oui, sa fille était douée. Dans beaucoup de chose. Principalement rusée et ambitieuse mais pas que. Elle se demandait même d'où cela lui venait. Son père avait un sixième sens et était calculateur, d'accord. Mais elle, était plutôt intelligente et studieuse, aimant se cultiver. Non pas qu'elle pense sa fille idiote et flemmard, loin de là. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Mme Green était allée à Serdaigle lorsqu'elle même était à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers car, oui, si le père d'Heres était un simple policier Moldu, sa mère, elle, était une sorcière.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'un matin, Mme Green était allée prendre le courrier, et qu'elle avait vu la lettre d'admission pour Poudlard pour sa fille, la mère était au comble de la joie. Se rappelant elle-même lorsqu'elle avait reçus sa lettre. Aussitôt, elle était montée dans la chambre de sa fille pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Et aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, était la dernière nuit avant le grand départ. Demain, la mère d'Heres accompagnera sa fille jusqu'au Poudlard Express avant de la regarder s'éloigner pour l'école de magie la plus connu au monde.

 **w*w*w*w***

Le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour Heres qui eu un mal fou à se réveiller le lendemain. Sa mère dû revenir par trois fois avant que sa fille daigne enfin avec la force et la volonté de lever son derrière de son lit si tentant pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. C'est donc après un levé lent et compliqué que la demoiselle se prépara en vitesse, prit un bon petit déjeuné pour ne pas défaillir sous le stress énorme qui lui tordait l'estomac dans tous les sens avant de partir en direction de King's Cross, la gare où se trouvait le quai 9 ¾ et où le Poudlard Express partirait pour Poudlard.

Une fois les bagage dans la voiture, la mère et la fille partir excitée en direction de la gare. Dans la voiture, Heres ne cessait de jeter des regards en direction de la banquette arrière, là où se trouvait sa chouette Harfang des neiges, White. Oui, elle ne s'était pas foulée pour lui trouver un prénom.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien lui arriver à ta chouette ! '' S'exclama sa mère accompagné d'un petit ricanement. Heres se tourna alors vers sa mère pour lui offrir un magnifique regard noir. '' Je te rappelle que j'ai moi aussi eu une chouette. Et crois moi lorsque je te dis qu'il ne va rien lui arriver. D'autant plus que tu peux la garder avec toi dans le train. '' Termina sa mère, arrachant à la jeune fille un regard rond comme une soucoupe.

'' Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?! Moi qui m'étais préparée psychologiquement à ne pas l'avoir avec moi. '' Se renfrogna Heres avant de bouder, son regard dirigé vers le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux arrachant un nouveau rire amusé à sa mère.

'' Tu ne l'auras pas tout le temps à Poudlard. ''

'' Poudlard est sur. ''

Sa mère roula des yeux en gloussant avant de redonner au silence son titre. Mme Green savait sa fille stressée et inquiète mais à ce point. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si sur d'elle et optimiste, sachant contrôler son angoisse en toute circonstance. Ou presque et ce, malgré son jeune âge.

Une fois arrivé à la gare, Heres sortit presque en courant de la voiture, manquant d'ailleurs sous son empressement de s'étaler sur le sol devant toutes les personnes présentent sur le parking, ce qui fit exploser de rire sa mère. Lui assénant un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, Heres gonfla les joues comme un enfant de cinq ans boudant ses parents avant d'ouvrir le coffre où ses affaires étaient pendant que sa mère récupérait ce qui était sur la banquette arrière. La plupart des passants ralentissaient pour regarder avec surprise la mère et la fille sortir autant de bagage ainsi que la chouette qui émit un petit cris pour montrer son contentement quand au fait d'être enfin sortit de la voiture.

Prenant un chariot afin de mieux se déplacer, Heres et sa mère s'empressèrent de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué sur le billet, soit la voie 9 ¾. Seulement voilà, un détail chiffonnait Heres. Il n'y avait aucune voie 9 ¾ à sa connaissance. Sans pourtant le faire remarquer à sa mère qui marchait avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle arqua cependant un sourcil lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta devant un mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Lançant un regard à sa mère, celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de foncer vers le mur pour le traverser sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Bien qu'habituée à la magie, sa mère l'utilisant de temps à autre, Heres en fut tout de même surprise et ouvrit de grand yeux avant de sourire d'excitation et de l'imiter, fonçant vers le mur. Rouvrant ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, la jeune fille tomba sur sa mère souriant qui se tourna alors vers une magnifique locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Relevant la tête,la bouche ouverte et les yeux emplit d'étoiles, Heres vit une pancarte où était écrit : « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ».

Laissant s'échapper un petit rire, elle revint sur sa mère qui déjà, s'enfonçait dans le troupeau de gens qui couraient ici et là. Essayant de la suivre du mieux qu'elle pu, la jeune fille fini par se stopper lorsque sa mère en fit de même, parlant avec un homme qui prit ensuite les bagages d'Heres, ne lui laissant que White qui hululait dans sa cage. Se tournant ensuite vers sa mère, elle lui offrit un gros câlin, essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Mme Green et monta dans le train, non sans un dernier signe de la main.

Heres eu du mal à trouver un compartiment vide, mais après un moment, fut récompensé en, en trouvant un vide. Sans attendre, elle s' engouffra et rangea ce qu'elle avait à ranger avant de s'asseoir côté fenêtre en posant sa chouette à côté d'elle. Là, elle vit sur le quai sa mère lui sourire avant de lui envoyer un bisou. Lui souriant, elle fut interrompu par un garçon, blond aux yeux bleu, l'air arrogant, accompagné par deux gros singes à l'air débile. Arquant un sourcil, elle esquissa néanmoins un petit sourire que le garçon lui rendit de manière arrogante. Bien que trouvant cela agaçant, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

'' Salut ? '' Finit-elle par demander en voyant qu'il ne faisait rien pour engager la conversation.

'' T'es à ma place. '' Lui répondit le garçon blond, ce qui manquant de la faire grogner. Non. Elle n'allait pas du tout l'aimer.

'' C'est quoi ton nom ? '' Demanda Heres de manière innocente, ce qui surprit malgré tout le garçon qui ricana avant de lui répondre d'un '' Drago Malefoy '' hautin.

Se redressant, le jeune fille fit mine de chercher quelque chose avant de se tourner vers le dit Drago Malefoy qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Puis, dans un sourire innocent, elle lui répondit :

'' Désolée, je vois ton nom écris nul part. Tu vas devoir trouver un autre compartiment. ''

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de rajouter '' ou de voyager avec moi '', ne le souhaitant pas elle-même. Si elle restait trop longtemps avec lui, elle savait qu'elle allait le tuer. Ce genre de personne avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

La fusillant du regard, le blond ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa et referma la bouche avant de repartir, suivit par les deux autres toutou. Ricanant face à cela, la demoiselle tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre où elle découvrit avec surprise que le train était déjà partit. Son regard se voilà de tristesse avant qu'une autre voix masculine ne lui face tourner la tête. Cette fois-ci, elle tomba sur un garçon aux cheveux brun et aux yeux marron qui lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

'' Cela te dérange si je me met avec toi ? ''

Lui indiquant que non, le garçon s'installa à son tour avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle pour lui tendre la main et de se présenter sous son sourcil arquait.

'' Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Amoon. ''

Souriant en lui serrant la main, elle se présenta à son tour, avant que le regard d'Eward ne se fixe sur elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que celui de la demoiselle se leva. Le remarquant, le jeune garçon s'excusa pour expliquer le pourquoi de sa fixation sur elle.

'' Désolé, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un avec des yeux de différente couleur. C'est... ''

'' Bizarre. '' Déclara Heres en acquiesçant pour terminer sa phrase.

'' Spécial. '' Reprit aussitôt Edward, avant de rire de concert avec Heres.

Le reste du voyage ce passa tranquillement. Edward et Heres parlait de tout, d'eux, de leur famille sans trop s'étendre sur le sujet pour la demoiselle qui avait du mal à parler de son père décédé ce que comprenait Edward qui changea aussitôt de sujet, partant sur les animaux. Il lui présenta son chat Evy, un magnifique chat noir comme il sont décrit dans les comtes de sorcières Moldu ce qui fit rire la sang-mêlée qui lui présenta alors White. Contrairement à la jeune fille, lui était ce que l'on appelle un sang pur. Un sorcier né de deux parents eux-même sorcier. C'est là qu'elle lui posa une question qui venait juste de lui passer par la tête.

'' Tu connais un Drago Malefoy ? ''

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait cela, mais lui répondit tout de même.

'' Tout le monde connaît les Malefoy. Du moins, tout sang pur. Les Malefoy font partit des familles les plus riches et les plus puissantes du monde magique. Drago est le dernier. Pourquoi ? ''

'' Il cherchait un endroit où s'installer tout à l'heure. '' Répondit-elle tandis qu'Edward hochait la tête, l'air de dire : Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. '' Ce gars est arrogant et hautin. J'avais qu'une envie, lui faire goûter les parois du compartiment tant il m'énervait ! '' Termina-t-elle sous le rire d'Edward.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent arrivés, Heres dût se séparer à contre cœur de White et de ses affaires pour suivre les premières années qui se postaient devant un Demi géant qui impressionna autant Heres qu'Edward. Celui leur expliqua qu'il allait prendre un chemin différents et se dirigèrent vers des barques. Restant ensembles, Edward et Heres se retrouvèrent dans la même barque que le demi géant prénommé Hagrid. Celui-ci s'avérait être très sympathique et plu tout de suite à Heres et Edward qui discutèrent avec l'homme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes gens ouvrent grand la bouche à gober les mouches en observant Poudlard qui s'élevait en haut d'une colline sous les étoiles de la nuit.

'' C'est... '' Commença Edward.

'' Trop génial '' Termina Heres avant que les deux amis ne s'offre un sourire sous le regard du demi géant qui sourit face à la scène.

Par le suite, les élèves durent attendre qu'un professeur viennent les chercher pour la répartition.

'' Je me demande où le Choixpeau va m'envoyer. ? '' Fit Edward plus pour lui-même.

'' Oh, moi je m'en fou. J'espère juste qu'on sera ensemble. '' Lui répondit Heres en lui souriant avant qu'une dame vienne à leur rencontre, l'air sévère et ses lunettes sur le nez. Heres entendit soudain une voie derrière murmurer un '' Professeur MacGonagall ''. N'y prétend pas vraiment attention, Heres et le reste des élèves la suivirent à travers le château. Autant dire Heres était comme un gosse de quatre ans dans un magasin de jouer. C'était d'ailleurs assez drôle à voir. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle que la jeune fille reconnu comme celle où se trouvait le plafond magique. Levant les yeux, elle en eu la confirmation et sourit. Il traversèrent l'allée central sous le regard des autres élèves et des professeur qui étaient assit derrière la table des professeur. Se stoppant, les élèves écoutèrent de manière attentif l'instruction que le professeur McGonagall leur dictée avant de dérouler une liste et de commencer l'appelle, après avoir eu droit au chant du Choixpeau qu'Heres trouva plus ridicule qu'autre chose. L'appelle commença et Edward et Heres discutait gentiment jusqu'à ce que le nom du garçon ne ce fasse entendre. Lui glissant des encouragement, le jeune homme sourit à Heres avant de partir s'asseoir. Une fois le Choixpeau sur la tête, celui-ci s'exclama comme si il était dans un profond dilemme pour ensuite s'exclamer : '' SERDAIGLE ! ''.

Sous les applaudissement de la maison, le jeune homme partit s'asseoir à leur table et jeta un regard à la demoiselle qui lui sourit avec un clin d'œil.

'' Heres Green. '' Appela la dame et la jeune fille sentit l'angoisse grimper en flèche. Soufflant doucement, elle s'avança et manqua de sursauter lorsque le Choixpeau s'écria avant même d'être sur sa tête : '' SERPENTARD ! '' sous le regard surprit de beaucoup de monde. Se dirigeant vers sa table qui la félicitait, elle jeta un regard désolé à Edward qui leva les mains en haussant les épaules. Tant pis, ils ne seront pas ensemble. Tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs, elle accrocha le regard de l'un d'eux qui, habillé tout en noir, la fixait avec insistance. Ce n'est que lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, qu'elle tourna la tête pour grimacer de mécontentement. Elle ne serait, serte, pas avec Edward, mais elle allait devoir supporter pendant sept année l'autre blond arrogant, Drago Malefoy. Génial.

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2 Le troisième étage

**Et voici le second chapitre de :** **Mon monde à moi**

 **Severus x OC !**

 **Résumé :** **Heres Green est une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Sang-mêlé, elle ne se doute en rien de l'avenir qui lui est réservé. Pourquoi le choixpeau l'a-t-elle envoyé à Serpentard ? Pourquoi parle-t-elle aux Serpents ? Pourquoi le professeur Snape est-il comme cela avec elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-elle la seule à pouvoir parler au portrait de Salazar Serpentard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Désolée pour les fautes T_T**

* * *

Autant Heres ignorait comment était la salle des Serdaigle, autant elle savait qu'elle adorait celle des Serpentard. Se trouvant dans les sous-sols, sous le lac, La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées ; on y trouvait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnaient un aspect peu chaleureux. Quand au dortoir, n'en parlons pas. Les dortoirs disposaient de lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte et les dessus de lit étaient brodés d'argent. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries médiévales qui retraçaient les exploits d'illustres Serpentard. De lourdes lanternes d'argent pendaient du plafond. Le clapotis des eaux du lac de Poudlard contre les vitres était d'ailleurs très relaxant.

Heres n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendus une seconde avant d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère pour tous lui raconter. Et aujourd'hui était son premier cours de l'année, Potion avec le professeur Severus Snape qui était également leur directeur de maison. Depuis la veille, elle ne l'avait pas revu, et reconnu donc le professeur qui l'a fixais hier lors de la répartition une fois celui-ci dans la salle. La première pensée qu'elle eu de lui fut que ce personnage était négligé. Mince, avec les cheveux noirs et gras tombant en rideaux sur son visage, il possédait un nez crochu et le teint cireux. Sans oublier sa robe qui lui donnait l'air d'une chauve-souris. Elle pu même en une phrase, décrire sa personnalité : solitaire, froid, calculateur, sarcastique voire moqueur, et très amer.

Celui-ci dès qu'il fut entrée dans la classe, déclara qu'il n'y aurait ni baguette et sortilège dans son cour. Dommage ce dit-elle mais bon, les potions c'est bien aussi. Non ? Et alors qu'il parlait sur elle ne savait trop quoi, celui-ci posa son regard sur elle. Heres n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de parler et la fixait pour il ne savait trop quel raison. Puis, d'un pas rapide, dans un mouvement de robe que la demoiselle jugea de gracieux, le professeur se retrouva les mains posé sur son bureau, légèrement penché vers elle, son regard sombre plongé dans ses yeux vairons. Aussitôt le visage de son père lui vint à l'esprit. Elle s'empressa de la chasser, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

'' Miss Green '' Commença-t-il doucement, inquiétant la demoiselle qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait fais. '' Qu'est-ce qu'un Bézoard ? ''

'' Un Bézo-quoi ?! '' Pensa Heres bien qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître tout en jetant des regards furtifs en direction de ses camarades Serpentard et des Gryffondor qui la regardaient.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? D'accord, sa mère était une sorcière mais jamais elle n'avait parlait magie de manière poussé. Elle connaissait les bases. Et le bézoard ne lui disait absolument rien. Et alors qu'elle allait répondre qu'elle ne le savait pas, sa bouche sortit autre chose qui la surpris grandement.

'' C'est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui sert d'antidote à la plupart des potions. Il entre dans la composition de l'antidote aux poisons courants et est très rare. ''

Alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la pièce, augmentant l'angoisse d'Heres qui était honteuse d'avoir sortit ça alors qu'elle ne savait PAS ce qu'était le bézoard. Elle n'en avait même jamais entendus parler !

'' Trente points pour Serpentard. '' La coupa dans ses réflexions le professeur Snape qui se redressait sous son regard médusé. Il lui donnait des points alors qu'elle venait de sortir ce qui devait être une connerie des plus monumentales ?! Mais il privilégié à mort sa maison lui.

'' Comme viens de le dire Miss Green, le bézoard est une pierre rare que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvre... ''

Elle avait juste ?! Décidément, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Se tournant vers sa voisine de table, une certaine Pansy Parkinson , celle-ci lui jeta une regard avant de revenir au cours. Haussant les épaules, Heres l'imita et dirigea son attention sur le cours. Si elle avait juste tant mieux. En plus, elle avait fait gagner des points à sa maison.

Le reste de la matinée ce passa calmement et bientôt, Heres pu revoir, depuis la veille, Edward qui, en la voyant arriver, se leva pour la rejoindre, la prenant dans une étreinte amicale sous le regard de certains.

'' Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment ça va ? Pas trop dur la vie à Serpentard ? '' Lui demanda aussitôt Edward, faisant rire la demoiselle qui s'empressa par la suite de lui raconter sa matinée.

'' Ma pauvre, avoir Snape comme directeur de maison, ça doit pas être jolie-jolie. D'après beaucoup, c'est le prof' le plus détesté de toute l'école. Et surtout des Gryffondor. '' Déclara Edward une fois le récit de son amie terminé alors que tout deux se promenait dans les couloirs en attendant la prochaine heure.

'' Et je comprend pourquoi ! '' S'écria-t-elle, surprenant certains élèves qui passait par là. '' Ce matin, il a enlevé cinquante points à une Gryffondor juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas levé la main alors qu'elle avait donné une bonne réponse. ''

Edward fit les gros yeux alors que d'un mouvement de la main, Heres balaya le sujet pour lui demander de lui raconter sa matinée à lui, ce qu'il fit de bon cœur. Ce n'est qu'une fois terminé qu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait de prévus ensuite.

'' J'ai un cours avec le professeur Bibine. Le vol avec balai ! Je sens que je vais adorer ! '' S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. '' Et toi ? ''

'' Potions et Défense contre les forces du mal. '' Soupira-t-il plus pour le fait qu'il avait cours avec le professeur Snape. Et c'était compréhensible. Autant les Serpentard étaient ses chouchous et Heres n'avait dons, rien à craindre, autant Edward était à Serdaigle. Une chance qu'il n'est pas été à Gryffondor, sinon il aurait eu une bonne raison de déprimer. L'encourageant d'un sourire et d'une petite tape dans le dos, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre son prochain cours. Elle était malgré tout inquiète pour son ami. Elle ne voulait pas que la chauve-souris lui enlève des points même pour une raison valable. Il fallait qu'il lui demande un jour pourquoi il s'acharne tant que ça à enlever des points aux élèves. Alors qu'elle allait tourné à un virage, elle freina sec, évitant de justesse de rentrer dans un professeur. Le professeur Quirrell si ses souvenirs étaient bon. Le professeur contre les forces du mal. Un homme gentil mais timide et nerveux ce qui fait qu'il bégaye. Lorsqu'elle avait eu cours avec lui ce matin, beaucoup d'élève s'étaient moqué et al jeune fille, agacé, n'avait pus s'empêcher d'intervenir en leur sifflant tel un serpent en colère : '' Vos gueules les tapettes où je vous fait bouffer des cafards ! ''. L'effet avait été immédiat et plus personnes ne s'étaient moqués par la suite sous le regard reconnaissant du professeur.

'' Excusez moi professeur ! '' S'exclama aussitôt la demoiselle, sachant son professeur très peureux. Surtout depuis qu'il a rencontré des vampires dans la forêt noir comme lui avait expliqué un camarade.

'' C-ce n'est rien M-mis G-G-Green. ''

Alors que la demoiselle lui souriait, une son bizarre, tel un sifflement de serpent lui parvint aux oreilles.

'' Shaullohazharassaroho ''

Heres fronça les sourcils en s'exclamant d'un '' hein ?! '', surprenant son professeur qui haussa les sourcils. La voix reprit, mais cette fois, Heres comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle disait. Et dans une moue d'incompréhension, elle s'exclama à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte, oubliant au passage qu'elle fut la seule à entendre la voix.

'' Salazard ?! ''

'' U-un p-p-roblème, M-M-Miss ? '' Demanda le professeur Quirrell presque aussitôt.

Revenant à la réalité, la demoiselle s'apprêtait à expliquer la situation mais sa bouche, encore une fois, n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

'' Non rien, je viens juste de trouver la réponse à une question que l'on m'avais posé. '' Puis sans attendre, elle repartit en courant pour son cours, ne souhaitant pas être en retard.

Arrivant à temps au cour, Heres écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que le professeur Bibine disait. Elle ne comprenait pas d'un, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa bouche ; d'abord elle dicte ce qu'est le bézoard alors qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu le nom avant et elle ment au professeur Quirrell pour aucune raison valable ! Ensuite, c'était quoi cette putain de voix qui semblait lui soufflait dans les oreilles comme un reptile ?! Et puis, pourquoi Salazar ?!

'' Debout ! '' S'exclama-t-elle, sa main au dessus de balai qui vint directement à elle, sans qu'elle n'est à forcer.

Elle qui n'aimait pas être dans le brouillard le plus totale, se devait de comprendre commet elle pouvait contrôler sa bouche un peu trop rebelle à son goût et découvrir qu'elle était cette voix et en particulier, qu'elle était son lien avec Salazar, Serpentard, l'un des créateur de Poudlard. Heres n'était pas con et qu'elle que soit ce serpent qui sifflet dans sa tête, il n'avait pas sortit le prénom de Serpentard pour rien. Et elle se devait de le découvrir.

Le cou de sifflet retentit et la demoiselle effleura le sol de son pied. Le balai s'éleva dans les air sans qu'il n'y ait de problème avent qu'elle ne se penche tout doucement pour qu'il redescende. Puis, fermant les yeux, elle entendit son nom sortir de la bouche du professeur et tourna son regard vers le professeur Bibine.

'' Vous et Malefoy allait faire un tour. J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose. ''

Fronçant les sourcils à la fois d'interrogation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait cela et d'agacement en entendant le nom du blond, elle vint se poster non loin de lui et enfourcha son balai, prête à partir. Dès que le coup de sifflet fut donner, elle se propulsa, suivit de prêt par Malefoy qui fronçait les sourcils. Il faut dire qu'elle était partit très vite et d'un coup, en surprenant plus d'un en bas. Profitant de la sensation, elle sourit et se redressa sur son balai qui filait toujours à travers les airs et profita du vent qui lui fouettait le visage pour étirer ses lèvres en un petit sourire. Mon dieu que c'était bien de voler ! Même sur un balai. Alors qu'elle rouvrait ses yeux précédemment fermés, elle vit Malefoy voler juste à côté d'elle, la regardant avec un sourire moqueur qui agaça la demoiselle qui émit un sifflement comme celui des serpents qui surprit avant d'amuser le dernier des Malefoy.

'' On se prend pour un rampant, Green ? '' S'exclama Drago sous le sourire d'Heres qui ne cessait de s'agrandir.

'' On va se prendre un mur, blondinet ? ''

Sur cette phrase, Drago reporta son attention face à lui et n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement que déjà, le devant de son balai rencontrai la pierre du château. Basculant en avant, Drago fut éjecté de son transport volant et atterri sur les fesses dans l'un des couloirs du château, étant passé par l'une des fenêtres, juste devant le professeur Snape qui le fusilla du regard avant de lui agripper le col pour le relever. S'approchant avec lui de la fenêtre, il vit qu'il s'agissait du cours de Bibine et alors qu'il allait partir avec le blond, un rire lui fit lever la tête. Là, il tomba sur Heres qui, sur son balai, se fendait la poire.

'' Oh qui l'est pas doué ! Hahaha ! Ah vouloir jouer les arrogant, il regarde pas où il va et se prend des murs, hahaha ! J'ai mal au ventre ! ''

N'ayant pas encore remarqué que le maître des potions la regardait, la demoiselle laissa son balai se déplacer à sa guise, sans trop aller doucement avant de se calmer pour de bon. Une fois fait, elle posa ses mains sur le manche et alors qu'elle allait repartir, un coup de sifflet la fit baisser les yeux à elle comme à son professeur de potions qui fronça les sourcils. Comprenant qu'elle devait revenir, la demoiselle se pencha et fonça vers sa classe et celle des Gryffondor tandis que Snape ramenait Malefoy à Bibine à sa manière, soit, en le traînant partout par le col, ignorant les protestations de se dernier, ce qui fini par agacer le professeur.

'' Trente point en moins pour Serpentard. Continu Drago et je baisse encore. '' Menaça Snape.

'' Mais parrain ! C'est elle ! '' Commença le dernier des Malefoy, mais son parrain ne l'écoutait pas, marmonnant d'une voix sombre : '' même pas capable de savoir voler sur un balai ! ''.

Une fois arrivé dehors, Snape vit avec surprise que les deux classes étaient seule à attendre le retour de leur professeur qui était partie ils ne savaient trop où. Voyant le jeune Serpentard avec le professeur de potion, Heres pouffa de nouveau, accompagné de plusieurs de ses camarades et de pas mal de Gryffondor qui en profitaient un maximum. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peux se foutre de la gueule d'un Serpentard, surtout si celui-ci est un Malefoy. Croisant son regard, Drago grogna en la fusillant du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix sombre du maître des potions retentit que les élèves se calmèrent.

'' Où est votre professeur ? ''

Les élèves se regardèrent avant qu'un Gryffondor ne réponde pour tout le monde qu'il ne savait pas. Fronçant un peu plus si cela était possible ses sourcils, le professeur Snape baissa son regard sur la demoiselle aux yeux vairons qui avaient, étrangement, le don de le bouleverser dans un sens particulier. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Essayant de se reprendre en constatant qu'il s'était planqué derrière un silence de marbre, le directeur de la maison verte et argent, repris, s'adressant directement à la demoiselle.

'' Que faisiez-vous Miss Green, avec Monsieur Malefoy sur vos balai ? ''

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, la jeune fille lui répondit en souriant.

'' Le professeur Bibine nous a demandé de voler car elle avait '' quelque chose à vérifier '' et là elle est partit. ''

Le professeur au regard sombre al fixa durant un moment avant de sonder le groupe. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la voix de madame bibine s'éleva dans les airs. Se retournant le professeur la vit sourire avant de froncer les sourcils en découvrant la présence du professeur en noir. Remarquant son questionnement, celui-ci s'empressa de s'expliquer.

'' Je ramenait Mrs Malefoy dans son cours. '' Puis après un moment, il se tourna vers Heres qui déjà ricanait avec des camarades à elle de l'exploit de Malefoy qui était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort pour se venger. Dans un mouvement souple, le professeur fit volte face, soulevant sa robe de sorcier avant de s'éloigner en direction du château, l'esprit emplit de doutes et de questions. Pourquoi au grand Merlin, cette jeune fille lui semblait à la fois si familière et à la fois si étrangère ? Un sentiment étrange de contradiction. Vous savez, comme quand vous avez quelque chose sur le bout de la langue, ou une sensation que quelque chose ou en l'occurrence, quelqu'un vous semble familier ? S'arrêtant, le professeur tourna le visage et, sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient mené devant l'entrée des toilettes des filles. Celle hantée par Mimi geignarde. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit de face, prêt à rentrer mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour y faire un pas. Et ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'il s'en détourna en secouant la tête, s'éloignant en direction de sa salle de cours.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Heres rejoignit ses camarades à sa table et ne fut pas surprise de voir que pratiquement toute l'école était déjà au courant pour Malefoy et son habilité au balai. C'est donc sous son regard des plus noir que la demoiselle termina son repas pour aller rejoindre Edward qui lui sourit en la voyant. S'asseyant à côté de lui en attendant qu'il ait fini, le Serdaigle s'empressa de lui demander si les rumeur sur le blond étaient vrai.

'' Aussi vrai que je suis une Serpentard. On volait tout les deux sous la demande de Bibine et cet abruti s'est prit le mur pour ensuite passer à travers une fenêtre et atterrir sur les fesses au pieds de ce cher professeur Snape. Je suis sur que tu aurais été mord de rire si tu avais été là . ''

Riant de bon cœur à l'anecdote digne d'un bon dossier au nom de '' Drago Malefoy '', le brun termina de manger en parlant de tout et de rien avec son amie qui dû s'en aller après un moment pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de se documenter pour ses devoirs, mais aussi pour espérer comprendre ce qu'était cette voix dans sa tête. Parcourant donc les couloirs jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers, elle s'apprêtait à gravir les premières marchent lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, elle sourit en découvrant son ami qui lui déclara qu'il l'accompagné. Montant donc marche après marche, ils durent à un moment se tenir, car encore une fois, les escaliers n'en faisait qu'à leur tête ! Lorsqu'ils furent enfin calmé, les deux amis se regardèrent avant de terminer de grimper les marchent pour se retrouver face à une porte. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, les escaliers se refusant de bouger à nouveau, Heres ouvrit la porte et se crispa en découvrant un couloir poussiéreux, remplit de toile d'araignée et sombre.

'' On ne devrait pas être là, c'est le troisième étages ! '' Soufflé Edward en regardant partout autour de lui en espérant que Rusard ne soit pas dans les barrages.

Le sachant pertinemment, Heres fut malgré tout mu par une trop grande curiosité, tel une force invisible qui la poussait à s'aventurer un peu plus dans les couloirs. Ignorant donc la remarque de son ami qui s'étrangla en la voyant continuer mais la suivant tout de même, la demoiselle marcha calmement, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Derrière elle, Edward ne cessait de l'appeler pour rebrousser chemin. C'est après un moment que Heres se stoppa devant une porte. Tel un automate, elle ouvrit la porte sous le regard effaré du Serdaigle qui trottina pour la rejoindre.

'' Heres, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! ''

Alors que son amie rentrait avec lui, tout deux se figèrent face à la créature qui se tenait devant lui. Un gigantesque chien à trois tête se tenait là, endormit. Se jetant un regard, les deux amis déglutir avant que, d'un commun accord, ils ne sortent de la pièce. Et ceux, sans réveiller le gros chien. Du moins, ça c'était avant qu'un filet de bave ne tombe sur Edward qui grimaça en gémissant de dégoût. Puis, tel un déclic, les deux amis ouvrir la porte d'un coup avant de la refermer à deux, pour ensuite courir loin, très loin du troisième étages.

* * *

 **Chapitre plus court, sorry.**

 **Reviews quand même ?**


	3. Chapter 3 le Troll d'Halloween

**Et voici le troisième chapitre de :** **Mon monde à moi**

 **Severus x OC !**

 **Résumé :** **Heres Green est une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Sang-mêlé, elle ne se doute en rien de l'avenir qui lui est réservé. Pourquoi le choixpeau l'a-t-elle envoyé à Serpentard ? Pourquoi parle-t-elle aux Serpents ? Pourquoi le professeur Snape est-il comme cela avec elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-elle la seule à pouvoir parler au portrait de Salazar Serpentard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Merci à Lou Celestial, Lilireyna et Jude June pour les premières reviews. Désolée pour les fautes T_T**

* * *

Autant dire que depuis l'épisode du troisième étages et la rencontre avec le chien à trois têtes, nos deux amis se tenaient à carreaux. En tout cas, pour Edward. Heres, elle, ne cessait de se torturer les méninges à savoir pourquoi il y avait une telle créature dans le château ? N'étant pas idiote, elle se doutait que si il était là, c'était pour une bonne raison, et en bon chien de garde, il devait protéger quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Lorsqu'elle avait déclaré à son ami Serdaigle son opinion, celui-ci lui avait répliqué qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de fouiner ainsi et de se tenir tranquille si elle ne voulait pas avoir de gros ennuis. Mais bon, elle était du genre têtu et n'était pas prête à laisser tomber. Avec ou sans Edward. Elle ne pouvait, après tout, pas forcer son ami à la suivre. Elle ne tenait pas à le mettre en danger.

Ce soir-là, on était le soir d'Halloween. Et Heres n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser ni à à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Depuis ce matin, la demoiselle était à fleur de peau. Elle s'était disputée avec Edward et Malefoy ne cessait de la suivre partout, ce qui commençait à franchement l'agacer. Mais par-dessus tous, elle était inquiète. Même très inquiète. Elle n'avait pas revu son ami depuis ce midi et la voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui sifflet qu'il y avait un danger. Qu'elle était en danger. Qu'ils étaient en danger elle et le Serdaigle qui n'était, d'ailleurs, toujours pas là. Alors, avant d'aller à sa table pour le dîner, Heres se dirigea vers celle des Serdaigle afin d'avoir quelques renseignements.

'' Dîtes, vous ne savez pas où est Edward ? ''

Une Serdaigle au long cheveux blonds et au regard dans le vague se tourna vers elle avant de lui sourire.

'' Je l'ai vu parler avec quelqu'un avant de partir s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Il n'est pas ressortit depuis. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tous va s'arranger. Tu es là, toi. ''

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que la demoiselle voulait dire par '' tu es là, toi '', la jeune Serpentard partit, malgré tout, s'asseoir pour manger à sa table. Maintenant en plus de savoir qu'est-ce que foutez ce clebs ici et que gardait-il, la demoiselle se demandait, avec qui Edward avait parler et de quoi surtout. Car quelque chose à fait qu'il est partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches, soit, celle des filles. Triturant de sa fourchette sa nourriture présente dans son assiette, elle siffla lorsque le rire méprisant de Malefoy s'éleva à son oreille. Se tournant vers lui, elle le fusilla du regard, mais parut surprise de le voir fixer la table des Serdaigle. Principalement là où était la place vide de son ami.

 _Ce serait avec lui qu'Edward à parler ? Mais de quoi ?!_

'' Danger... ''

Encore cette voix. Mais de quel danger parle-t-elle, bon sang ! Elle ne peux pas réfléchir tranquillement deux minutes ? Et alors qu'elle repoussait violemment son assiette, agacée, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le professeur Quirrell.

'' Un troll ! Dans les cachots ! Un troll ! '' Hurla-t-il avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin sous les regards médusés des autres. '' Je voulais vous prévenir. '' Déclara-t-il avant de s'évanouir sous les cris effrayés de tous les élèves.

Prise dans le mouvement de foule, Heres se leva d'un coup mais la voix du directeur fit renaître le silence et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

'' Pas de panique je vous pris. Bien. Les préfets vont ramener les élèves dans leur dortoir, et les professeurs vont venir avec moi. ''

Sur ses mots, tout le monde obéit. Les élèves partir rejoindre leur dortoir et les professeur suivirent Dumbledore. Du moins, tous sauf le professeur Snape qui s'éclipsa en vitesse derrière une porte. Et alors qu'Heres suivait ses camarades Serpentard, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Edward. Il n'avait pas été prévenu. Sans attendre, Heres s'éloigna pour courir, sans se faire prendre, en direction des toilettes des filles qui étaient, bien entendus, juste à côté des cachots. Alors qu'elle arrivait non loin de là, elle se figea lorsque l'ombre du troll se dessina sur l'un des murs à l'aide des éclairs provoqués par l'orage qui faisait rage dehors. Se cachant dans un coin, la demoiselle gémit en découvrant non seulement que le troll avait quitté les cachots, mais qu'en plus, il se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles.

 _Merde, Merde, MERDE ! Il faut que je face quelque chose ! Et vite !_

Alors que la jeune fille était perdus dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant, Heres fit volte face et soupira, une main sur la poitrine en découvrant Drago Malefoy qui la fixait, les sourcils froncés.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? '' S'exclama-t-elle doucement en jetant des coups d'œil en direction des toilettes.

'' Je pourrais te demander la même chose. '' Répondit-il de manière hautaine en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

'' Bon, écoute, j'ai vraiment pas le temps. Là, j'ai mon meilleur ami qui est en danger, donc va le dire aux autres, j'en est rien à battre ! '' Dit-elle avant de courir au toilette sans un regard en arrière.

Alors qu'il regardait sa camarade courir en direction des toilettes, Drago lui, sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, jetant tantôt des coups d'œil en arrière, tantôt en direction de là où se trouvait le troll. Et c'est après un juron, que le Serpentard prit le même chemin que Heres, la rejoignant. Une fois sur place, le jeune Serpentard se figea net en découvrant l'horrible Troll adulte qui était face à Edward et Heres qui tentaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient d'en venir à bout afin d'être sain et sauf.

Puant un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues, le Troll faisait près de quatre mètres de hauteur, avait une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues : qu'il avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qu'il tenait en bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

En apercevant le blond, Heres se mit à lui hurler de faire quelque chose au lieu de rester planté sur place. Le monstre avait déjà détruit la plupart des toilettes et trois lavabo qui gisait désormais par terre, l'eau des conduits se déversant en jais dans le lieux.

Malefoy, lui, ne savait que faire. La peur le tétanisait sur place. Mais bon, si il ne faisait pas quelque chose, ils allaient mourir tout les trois comme de parfait idiot.

'' Putain, DRAGO GROUILLE ! '' Hurla Heres avant de plonger sur le côté pour éviter de justesse le coup porté par le Troll.

C'est à cet instant, et en voyant la massue en l'air, que le blond eu une idée. Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa sur l'objet et repensa à une formule apprise lors du cours du professeur litwick, avant de tourner et d'abaisser sa baguette tout en prononçant : '' _Wingardium Leviosa !_ ''. Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du Troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Soupirant de soulagement, Drago se laissa tomber à genoux, rejoint par Heres qui lui sourit et par Edward qui ne lâchait pas le monstre de ses yeux rougis par les larmes versaient.

'' Il est... mort ? '' Demanda avec prudence le jeune Serdaigle avant de se tourner vers Heres et Drago qui se relevait pour ranger sa baguette.

'' Non. Il va juste faire un bon gros dodo. '' S'exclama Heres comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les trois adolescent se regardèrent à tour de rôle, avant de rire chacun, même Malefoy, de bon cœur, heureux d'être toujours en vie et d'avoir réussit un tel exploit que de battre un Troll adulte.

Des bruits de pas sonores se firent soudain entendre. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais bien entendu, les rugissements et la chute du Troll n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit interruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Snape et Quirrell qui fermait la marche. Quirrell jeta un coup d'œil sur le Troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilettes, une main sur le cœur.

Snape se pencha sur le Troll, le professeur McGonagall regardai Heres et Drago qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides.

'' Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? '' Dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Heres échangea un regard avec son camarade Serpentard.

'' Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer '' Poursuivit le professeur Snape. '' Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ? ''

Snape jeta un regard féroce à Malefoy qui qui n'osait plus bouger puis à Green qui baissa les yeux. Puis, une petite voix s'éleva.

'' Professeur Snape, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus me chercher. ''

'' Monsieur Amoon ! '' S'exclama le professeur McGonagall en remarquant sa présence.

Le professeur Snape regardait avec colère le jeune Serdaigle, lorsque le Sepentard blond intervint à la surprise des deux meilleurs amis et de Snape.

'' C'est ma faute. J'ai fait un peu plus tôt une blague à Edward en l'enfermant dans les toilettes des filles. J'avais l'intention de le relâcher après manger lorsqu'il y a eu l'annonce du troll. '' Commença-t-il.

Heres se tourna vers Edward qui secouait discrètement la tête pour informer que le Serpentard était entrain de mentir. Mais la question était de savoir pourquoi ?

'' J'ai alors prévenu Heres et on est partit dans l'intention de le sortir lorsqu'il y a eu le -ci était sur le point de le tuer lorsqu'on est arrivé.''

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Edward qui après un rapide coup d'œil vers le blond, acquiesça les dires du jeune garçon.

'' Dans ce cas... '' Déclara le professeur Snape en les fixant tous les trois. '' Mais laissez moi vous dire, Monsieur Malefoy, que vous êtes bien idiot pour faire se genre de blague. ''

Malefoy baissa la tête. Heres resta silencieuse. Voir Drago mentir pour leur sauver la mise, c'était comme si Snape s'était mis à leur distribuer des bonbons.

'' Monsieur Malefoy, votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Serpentard '' Annonça le professeur Snape. '' Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessé, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre salle commune. Les élèves terminent le repas de Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Drago s'en alla aussitôt.

Le professeur Snape se tourna alors vers les deux amis.

'' Je vous répètes que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll des montagnes adultes. Vous faites gagner cinq points chacun à Serdaigle et à Serpentard. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de cela. Vous pouvez partir. ''

Se dépêchant de partir, les deux amis qui sourirent furent rejoint par Drago qui les avaient attendus. Se stoppant, Edward fini par tendre sa main sous le regard surpris du blond qui le remercia d'être venu l'aider et d'avoir mentit pour lui. Répondant à la poignée de main, Drago fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'Heres en fit de même, tendant sa main vers lui.

'' Ed' à raison, merci pour tous. Tu aurais pus me dénoncer, mais tu nous a aidé et tu as même mentit à Snape. ''

Lui redonnant sa poignée de main, Drago sourit.

'' Je n'ai pas vraiment mentit. Si Edward était dans les toilettes à pleurer, c'est un peu de ma faute. ''

Heres fronça les sourcils pour se tourner vers Edward qui en avait fait de même. Celui-ci s'écria alors.

'' Non ! Tu n'y est pour rien ! Tu as bien fait de me dire que mon père avait été arrêter et envoyé à Azkaban ! ''

Heres écarquilla les yeux à la nouvelle avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

'' C'est donc pour ça. Mais pourquoi ton père a été envoyé à Azkaban ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? '' S'exclama Heres quelque peu en colère contre son ami pour lui avoir caché une telle chose.

Edward regarda Drago qui semblait désolé pour lui avant de baisser la tête, honteux.

'' C'est un ancien Mangemort. J'avais peur que si tu l'apprenais, tu me rejettes. ''

Ricanant, Heres secoua la tête avant de donner une petite tape derrière la tête de son ami Serdaigle.

'' Triple andouilles va ! Tu n'es pas ton père ! ''

Souriant, Heres fini par se tourner vers Drago qui releva un sourcil lorsque la demoiselle lui présenta à nouveau sa main.

'' Et si on repartait sur de bonne base ? ''

Surprit, Malefoy se tourna vers Edward qui souriait, avant d'accepter en souriant à son tour.

* * *

 **Reviews pour cours mais troisième chapitre ?**


End file.
